


for pepper

by weasleysking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Irondad, Kinda, lol sorry, soft, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: She paused outside Morgan’s bedroom door, prepared to hear their voices and usual chatter, but instead she heard silence. Opening the door quietly, she faced a moment that she only hoped Tony could see, wherever he was now.





	for pepper

Pepper was clearing the dishes away. She’d let Peter go upstairs to help Morgan get ready for bed although she knew it would take them god knows how long. She stood at the sink and took her time. She was drying her hands when Peter called down from the top of the stairs.  
“We’re reading stories now!”  
“Mommy, are you coming?”  
She smiled a little to herself and sat on the couch. “No, you two go ahead! And that means two stories, tops, it’s already late!” She heard Morgan giggle and Peter whisper to her, and, knowing full well it would be at least five stories, she picked up a magazine and started to flick through it. 

Ten minutes later, she put down the magazine and lay down on the couch. She couldn’t help but let a few tears fall down her face, and she pressed her fingers to her lips, then held her hand to the sky.  
God, she missed him.  
It was like a piece of her was missing, like someone had ripped apart the perfect jigsaw she had spent so long making.  
However, she had new pieces added to it. She and May had gotten so close, and of course she’d always had Happy and Rhodey and Steve and the others. She was never raising Morgan alone. Peter, of course, had been one of the biggest helps. For sixteen years old, he’d been to hell and back, but Morgan meant the world to him, and both he and Morgan meant the world to her. She was so glad he knew that she considered him another kid to her. She knew it was one of Tony’s biggest hardships, living for five years not knowing if Peter knew the way he felt about him. 

At least half an hour later, she wiped her eyes and got up, stretching and moving to go upstairs.  
She paused outside Morgan’s bedroom door, prepared to hear their voices and usual chatter, but instead she heard silence. Opening the door quietly, she faced a moment that she only hoped Tony could see, wherever he was now. 

Morgan lay curled under the blankets, her tiny body wrapped around her stuffed dog. Peter lay on his side, his arm lightly around her, cradling and protecting her, and they both slept soundly, their light breathing music to Pepper’s ears. 

Quickly, she pulled out her phone and took a few photos of this beautiful sight. Then, she leaned back against the door frame and stared down at her two babies for a moment, savouring the sight. The tears formed again in her eyes; god, she hoped he could see this. It would have made his year. 

She left the room a few moments later, closing the door quietly behind her and moving back downstairs. 

She lay in bed later that night, long after Peter had woken up and come to say goodnight to her before moving to the spare room and smiling to himself. It was very late, and she lay in bed staring at the photo which was now her phone background and framed on the wall next to hundreds of other family photos on the wall in the entrance hall. 

She hoped with all her might, once more, that he could see this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
i'm on tumblr too, come cry with me over fiction! @miss-mysticfalls


End file.
